Harry Potter and The Dragon Tamer's Broomstick
by Lizzy Pheonix
Summary: Harry has a crush and a real gift for writing down his fantasies but What would a sexy older Dragon Tamer want with someone like him. A story of two oblivious men who were made for each other. Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley Post DH not epilogue compliant
1. Chapter 1

In a tent in the Forest of Dean still flushed from the victory of the Horcrux Harry figured it was best to just get it out of the way. If Ron was going to have an issue might as well know now.

"Ron, I'm gay," He looked him the eyes as he said it and saw them widen in surprise. Hermione was watching Ron closely clearly preparing to scold him firmly if he reacted less than appropriately. Harry could practically see the wheels turn in his friend's head as he processed this new information.

"Well I guess that means you won't be marrying Ginny then. It's too bad then you would really be family." Ron paused and with a bit of a laugh, "Though I suppose there's always Charlie."

That was how Harry Potter found out Charlie Weasley, his first crush, was gay.

* * *

Charlie first heard the name Harry Potter when he was nine years old. A man had come to the door and spoke to his parents. His mother said

"Harry Potter? Are you quite sure?" then she burst into tears. That night they had cake and ice cream for dinner. His parents and their friend drank firewhiskey and every other toast was to Harry Potter The Boy Who Lived.

As Charlie grew it was a refrain he heard often when people had had a bit too much to drink and started toasting. They'd toast their quidditch team, their friends and last to Harry Potter The Boy Who Lived.

His family changed after that day. His mother didn't cry as much and he was allowed to play outside unsupervised. Over the years Harry Potter's name was regulated to the back of Charlie's mind surfacing mainly when he wanted to rouse a cheer out of his fellows at the bar.

He was startled when he received a breathless letter from his youngest sister a few months after he got to the dragon reserve. She'd met him, Harry Potter, according to Ginny he was handsome, kind, brave and utterly charming. Charlie laughed but was surprised it seemed impossible that this person he'd been hearing about for years was really only eleven.

The next week he got a letter from Ron telling him in vivid detail about his new best friend. Telling him all about how he was the best flier Ron had met. Charlie was affronted. Until recently Ron would have sworn Charlie held that title.

He saw the boy for the first time a year later. Only briefly, his mother had used an international floo to summon him home. Ginny had been kidnapped and was presumed dead. Charlie had felt ill as he walked the halls of Hogwarts only to have Ginny fly into his arms and say breathlessly into his ear.

"He saved me Charlie! Harry Potter saved me!"

He saw the boy in the distance battered and covered in blood but did not speak to him. Instead he held his baby sister in his arms later he would buy a round of drinks and raise a toast to Harry Potter Basilisk Killer.

Two years later, despite Ginny's detailed and passionate description, the green of his eyes surprised him. As did the way he smiled, almost like he wasn't sure he was supposed to. Charlie couldn't help but watch him; he seemed so much older than Ron, older even then Fred and George.

A few months later he described him to Bill, well aware he sounded quite as breathless as Ginny always seemed to.

"And then he dived, so fast the Horntail didn't even realize it. I tell you I've never seen anything like it. He was amazing!"

"He's fourteen," was all Bill said. Charlie felt like he'd had a bucket of cold water dumped over his head. For a moment he'd forgotten, he flushed suddenly very conscious of the way he cock had perked up describing the event.

"I know that!" he snapped back but decided not to go to the final task anyway. Instead he stayed with his dragons and tried not to worry about the green eyed boy who'd out flown a dragon.

When he received Ginny's letter two years later, he told himself he was glad for her. He kept telling himself that at the pub where he'd got thoroughly drunk and taken home a man with messy black hair but in the morning he realized his eyes were blue.

When he learned the final battle was going down at Hogwarts he wasn't surprised. He was put in charge of gathering reinforcements as his parents and brothers led the charge to get there in the first wave. When they arrived he dueled furiously and later would count himself lucky to have dodged so many curses. He'd only had eyes for Harry. It wasn't until later when he'd heard about Fred that he forgot about him.

* * *

Author's notes: Most of this story is actually written but I've decided to post it in parts in hopes of getting a bigger following. Hope it works. I love the Harry/Charlie pairing and I really feel it is a underrepresented segment of the Fanfiction world. Anyone who knows of any Harry Charlie fics I'd love to read them so I beg of you to let me know. I also hope my little story will inspire others to write Harry/Charlie stories! I plan to publish a chapter a day possibly more if I get lots of reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**A note on Ages from the Author: One of my reviewers had said they didn't like this pairing because of the age difference and I admit this surprised me. Just to be clear Charlie is actually only 8 Years older than Harry. That does't seem all that bad to me considering my husband is 7 years older. I don't know if perhaps they was thinking he was older or if that really seems like a huge gap to some. Just to be clear tho in this story he is 8 years older. :)**

* * *

A few months later Charlie was still at the Burrow when Harry arrived to stay. He hadn't been able to bring himself to leave his family. Not with Fred gone. He needed everyone close. George had moved home as well and together they were grieving. He wondered why Harry wasn't there more often. He dropped in but often left quickly Charlie usually heard about the visit's after the fact. His dad told him that Harry was being pulled through a variety of ministry functions and Death Eater trials. He'd insisted on attending each one and often testified.

The day after Harry arrived; Charlie was out walking with Ginny. He hadn't been able to muster up the nerve to ask his sister about her boyfriend. He didn't want his jealousy to show in his tone. His want for Harry had only grown since the final battle. Seeing him like that, fierce and powerful, had filled Charlie with an aching want. Harry Potter was no longer a boy.

"When did you first know you were gay Charlie?" Ginny's question caught him off guard and for a moment he wondered if she knew what he'd been thinking. But no Ginny was looking at him her face a picture of determined curiosity. He shrugged.

"The first time I kissed a boy I suppose. Why?" Charlie had always been open with his family. Homosexuality was nothing to be ashamed of and his family had never really treated him differently because of it. In fact aside from a rather anticlimactic coming out announcement none of his family had ever mentioned it. Ginny shrugged.

"Just wondering, so you don't suppose you could have been sure without kissing a boy right? Before that you could have been just confused."

"What are you on about? Of course I'm not confused. I'm definitely gay Ginny."

"Of course _you_ are Charlie. I'm just saying if a boy thought he was gay he could just be confused if he'd never actually kissed another boy. Thanks Charlie," with that she kissed his cheek and went back into the house. Leaving Charlie feeling as though he'd just made a mistake even if he wasn't sure how.

* * *

Harry was settled on the floor between Ron and Hermione. Ginny sat across from them playing a round of Chess with Ron. She was driving Harry mad. He'd told her the day before that he was gay. He'd apologized and explained he'd only realized it now the war was over. She'd handled it really well. Too well apparently.

Later in the day she'd started asking a lot of questions. How did he know he was gay? Just did. Had he ever kissed a boy? No. How could he be sure if he'd never snogged a boy? Just am. On and on it went she kept hinting that maybe he was just confused. Maybe he needed to have a go with a boy and get it out of his system. Finally Ron had told her to button up or go away. Now she was casting Harry sly looks across her chess board.

"Check mate" Ron said surprising no one as his knight slaughtered Ginny's king. Ginny sighed, gave Harry that look again and then casually.

"I'm bored, let's play truth or dare." Harry started to shake his head but Hermione agreed too quickly. He was pretty sure this would end badly.

* * *

Charlie was half dozing on the sofa when Ginny's voice floated across the room to him.

"I dare you. . .to kiss Charlie."

Charlie sat up very quickly and looked across the room. His sister's back was to him but he could very clearly see the color flood Harry's cheeks. Harry didn't look at him. Instead he was glaring furiously at Ginny.

"That's enough Ginny, you have to stop this." Harry sounded positively dangerous.

"I'm just trying to hel-"

"No you're not. I'm sorry things didn't go the way you planned. Really I am but this has got to stop." Harry's voice had gained some volume and most of the room was now staring. Ginny didn't seem to care.

"How can you be sure? You said yourself you've never - "

"I'm sure Ginny and kissing your brother is not going to make me any less gay. Deal with it." Harry glanced around and realized all eyes were on him. Charlie was surprised when those eyes landed on him and Harry flushed again. "I shouldn't have come and now I'm going"

Without another word Harry disapparated forcing his way through the wards on the Weasley home as if they weren't even there.

The Weasley home was unusually silent for several minutes.

"Does someone want to tell me just what is going on?" his mum said hands on her hips. Ron and Hermione exchanged glances. It was Hermione who spoke.

"Last year while we were looking for Horcruxes Harry had a lot of time for . . . soul searching. He realized he's gay. He told Ginny a few days ago and . . . . She's not handling it well."

Ginny huffed.

"It just doesn't make sense! He's just confused after the war and everything." Charlie glowered at her.

"Ginny, when you and Harry dating did he every try to sleep with you?" Charlie tried to ask gently. He didn't want to offend his sister but it was clear she wasn't being realistic. Meanwhile his heart was beating a mile a minute. If Harry really was gay. He put the thought away.

Meanwhile Ginny blushed.

"He's a gentleman, it doesn't make him gay."

Hermione spoke next.

"But Ginny he never tried to do anything with you. Never even really snogged you properly. You told me so yourself while you were dating. A few kisses and never more than that. We all thought it was because you were Ron's sister and he didn't want to overstep his bounds but really he just wasn't . . . you know."

There was an awkward silence in the room.

"Well, go bring him back. Harry is family. Ginny try to be nice." Molly's voice was firm and uncompromising.

Ron and Hermione stood up. So did Charlie.

"Where do you think he would have gone?"

"We'll check Grimmauld Place. You check Privet Drive okay?" Hermione said. Charlie nodded walking outside and disapparated.

* * *

Hoping for more great reviews! Will post another chapter tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

Harry didn't know why he'd gone to Privet Drive. He hadn't even really decided to just found himself there. The house was still empty he supposed no one had bothered to tell the Dursley's it was safe to return. When he thought about it that had probably been something people expected him to do. He wandered the house and without really deciding to he went back to his cupboard.

His small cot was still there, as were the few bits of crayon and broken toys he'd collected on the shelf. Casting a quick lumos he sat down on the cot leaning against the stairs above and stretching out his legs as best he could. It was smaller than he remembered but he supposed that was just because he was taller.

He could have kissed Charlie tonight. He'd had a perfect excuse and no one would have thought anything other than he had been dared to. His anger at Ginny had been a front, he was too embarrassed to admit he'd like nothing better than to snog her brother but that was so wrong.

Harry had had a crush on Charlie since before he really understood what it was. From the first time he'd met Charlie standing in all his glory at the burrow. Charlie was short compared to some of his brothers but still a good head taller than Harry. He was muscled and covered in burn scars. Scars, which far from making him less attractive, gave him an air of intensity and danger that Harry found intriguing.

Since learning Charlie was gay Harry had been trying to avoid him. It was one thing to know nothing would ever happen but Harry didn't think he could handle the embarrassment that would inevitably come from Charlie letting him down gently. Which is definitely all that would happen after all what would the older sexier Dragon tamer want with him? Charlie could have anyone, man or woman.

Harry was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even hear the pop of someone apparating in. Didn't hear the footsteps or Charlie calling his name, it wasn't until Charlie leaned down to look into the cupboard and said

"There you are Harry! What are you doing in the cupboard?"

Harry looked up at him struck once again by how good he looked, his dark red hair pulled back from his face and his eyes a startling shade of blue. He was heavily freckled and combined with the tan from long hours outside his skin was even darker than Harry's. The other Weasleys were a pale lot but not Charlie, he looked healthy and powerful. Harry could just picture him flying, wind in his hair wrangling an angry dragon. Realizing he'd been quiet much too long he finally replied trying to sound casual.

"Reminiscing" Charlie simply nodded and Harry tore his eyes away and focused back on the shelf across from him.

"Well Budge up then," Charlie ordered, too surprised to argue Harry moved over to allow Charlie to sit next to him. It was a ridiculous idea. While Charlie was shorter than most of his brother's he was still a head taller than Harry and had much broader shoulders. Once he was down Harry found himself squashed uncomfortably in the wall. Charlie was far worse off however, hunching his shoulders to fit inside with his legs sticking out at an awkward angle.

The sat like this for several moments. Harry was painfully aware of the way the heat from Charlie's body was vibrating into him. He didn't want to move incase he gave himself away and wasn't confident in his ability to speak coherently.

"Well Harry, that enough of a trip down memory lane? It's a bit cramped." Charlie's voice was casual and Harry could tell he was trying not to laugh. Harry couldn't help it, he began to laugh and Charlie soon joined him. They continued to laugh until Harry finally attempted to stand. Unfortunately Charlie chose this same moment to move and between the cramped space and Charlie's already tangled legs they ended up on the floor. Rather Charlie was on the floor and Harry was on top of him half out of the closet.

They began to laugh again, and then Harry shifted attempted to get up. He met Charlie's eyes as he moved, abruptly they both stopped laughing. Harry became painfully aware of the way he was now straddling Charlie and of how very close their faces had gotten. He could feel Charlie's warm breath against his cheek and for an instant he could see it.

He would lean down and capture Charlie in a kiss. He could imagine Charlie's moan as he wrapped his arms around him and reversed their positions. Then just like that Charlie would be on top of him kissing him and touching him everywhere. Harry felt the stirring's of his erection it had softened when they fell but now it was waking back up. Harry jumped up and off Charlie like he'd been electrocuted.

He didn't look back as he moved into what used to be the Dursley's parlor. Once he found a solid wall he leaned against it and released a long breath as he slid down into a sitting position.

* * *

Charlie lay totally still for a moment trying to calm his aching erection. For a moment he'd been sure Harry was going to kiss him. The intensity of the moment had startled him immobile and now that Harry had run off he was unable to move. He didn't want to make things harder on Harry and he suspected his lust for the young man would only make things worse.

Once he had regained control he stood and walked in the direction Harry had gone. He hadn't heard any doors open or the tell tale pop so he had to assume Harry was still near by. He wasn't hard to find, Charlie was struck, as he often was, by the delicate beauty that was Harry Potter. He was a strange combination of a very young man and a very old one. In moments like now where he sat with his knees pulled to his chest and his head resting on his arms he looked just like a confused young man. Strange to think he'd saved the world only recently.

Charlie came and sat next to him.

"So, what happened with Ginny?" he tried to sound gentle not wanting Harry to feel like he had to tell him but letting him know he'd listen if he wanted to. Harry released a long world weary sigh.

"She thinks I'm confused."

"Are you certain you're not?" Charlie tried to keep any judgment out of his tone. Harry nodded.

"Yep"

"Why does Ginny think you are?"

"Because. . .Well because I didn't give her a lot of details and because it's a fairly new revelation."

"Details? Hermione said you did some soul searching." Harry snorted

"I guess that's one way to put it."

"Want to talk about it?" Charlie couldn't help it. He didn't want to pry but it seemed like such a complete turn around. He wondered what had changed.

"You can't tell Ron, he wouldn't be able to handle it." Harry's voice was intense and Charlie's eyes widened.

"Oh god you didn't- - -Not with Hermione?" Harry laughed again sounding a bit bitter.

"No, we didn't shag if that's what you're thinking but. . . she was instrumental in my realization process." Harry paused as if trying to decide how much he wanted to divulge. Then shrugged.

"You know the three of us went on the run, hunting Horcruxes?" Charlie nodded. "Well after a time Ron left us. It was awful, especially for Hermione. I think at first she just wanted to be distracted we talked about everything. Anything to take our minds of this impossible mission we'd been left with and our own inevitable deaths. Eventually we got around to Ginny, she questioned me brutally wanting every detail. I guess Ginny had mentioned my lack of . . . Enthusiasm when it came to any physical interactions." Again Harry paused but Charlie just nodded encouraging him to continue.

"At first Hermione thought it was just because of the way I grew up. My relatives hated me after all and only touched me to hit me but the more we talked the more she seemed to realize it wasn't that. She started asking me about what I thought about Ginny's breasts. When I told her I didn't think about them at all she seemed. . .startled. After that Hermione became determined to identify the problem. She showed me her breast's asked me if I wanted to touch them. I didn't but out of curiosity I gave them a squeeze. They were. . .squishy." Charlie snorted he'd felt a few breasts in his time and his reaction had been the same.

"When I told Hermione that she started asking me all these questions, very personal about different people and how I felt about them. She told me to picture kissing various people and there was one particular person who when I thought about kissing him. It was a pretty exciting thought and then I knew because I'd never been that excited thinking about Ginny or Cho or anybody really."

Charlie wanted to know. He was aching to ask who Harry had imagined kissing but decided he couldn't handle the information. What if it was someone he knew or worse someone he didn't know who he'd only be able to imagine. So instead he said.

"I can see why you don't want Ron to know the details." Harry snorted.

"He'd be furious if he found out I'd managed to touch Hermione's breasts before he did. They weren't together then but they fancied each other. I think that's part of why Hermione suggested it. We were both so hurt about they way he'd left us. After he came back he was so different we just couldn't bear to tell him especially considering there was really nothing there."

"Well your secrets safe with me. Now come on, Mum's probably worried sick by now. She told Ginny to lay off you so you're safe to come back."

Harry sighed one last time but nodded and climbed to his feet. Moments later they were both standing in the yard of the Burrow.

* * *

Author's Notes: I've loved the reviews so far and hope they keep coming! Tell me what you think of Harry's gay discovery? believable? Hilarious? I love to hear your thoughts!


	4. Chapter 4

The next few weeks for odd for Charlie, in the past whenever Harry had been around he'd been surrounded by his younger siblings. They're little group had been inseparable but with Ron and Hermione's burgeoning romance and Ginny's heartbreak this was no longer the case. Charlie often found himself searching for the other man. He'd find him alone in various spots around the Burrow. It was easy for Charlie to do this because he'd often been the one to linger in such places when he was younger.

Harry was always friendly to him and they would chat for a few minutes until Charlie convinced him to come inside for whatever meal he was meant to be eating. They would sit next to each other at said meals often laughing and joking together until Harry would fall again into his stoic silence. Charlie wanted desperately to know what was bothering him. He supposed it could just be Fred, the pain of his younger brother's death had permeated the Burrow like a thick fog. People still joked and laughed but then the realization that Fred wasn't there would hit them.

Charlie found it pretty depressing himself and knew it was harder for Harry since he'd also lost Remus and Tonks to whom he'd always been close. Harry continued to visit with his godson Teddy and occasionally would even bring him to the Burrow. Teddy was a charming baby whose hair seemed to shift from color to color ceaselessly. Harry had told him this would slow once the baby learned more self control.

* * *

Harry meanwhile was going just a little bit insane. He knew his friends didn't mean to be so wrapped up in each other and he didn't begrudge them but it was bloody hard to watch when the object of his affection was so unattainable. He realized what it must have been like for Ginny all these years, always seeing and never having. Not to mention Charlie was always around.

It seemed every time Harry slipped away to breath some fresh dragon trainer free air Charlie would pop up. Smiling that kiss me smile and wearing leather pants. Charlie and his bloody leather pants! Harry imagined it was probably to do with being a dragon trainer but the way they clung to his ass and thighs was positively criminal. Harry had found since he no longer had the world on his shoulders he had a huge capacity for over imagination.

Seeing Charlie in those pants filled his brain with thousands of possibilities. It was all he could do not to tackle Charlie and shag him senseless. It didn't help that Charlie was being so friendly, so compassionate. The whole 'I want to help my little brother's friend by being charming funny and compassionate' thing was becoming difficult to resist. He knew Charlie didn't want him and he kept reminding himself of that but it got harder to ignore.

He finally went to Hermione to beg for advice, pulling her aside one day after dinner. With a look at Ron to tell him he didn't want to know they began to speak in hushed tones.

"I'm going mad Hermione."

"Well just talk to him, maybe he likes you too"

"Don't be ridiculous he could have anyone. You wouldn't believe the things running through my head."

"Tell me," Hermione said a bit breathlessly. Harry had no secrets from Hermione after their weeks alone together there was nothing he couldn't say to her. He also knew she happened love to hear all Harry's salacious fantasies they'd spent hours going back and forth together after the whole gay revelation.

* * *

Charlie watched discretely as Harry leaned over to whisper to Hermione. It was odd that Ron wasn't with them but he was embroiled in a game of chess with Percy and didn't seem to notice the way his girlfriend was whispering with his best friend. Charlie stood and tried to act casual as he moved closer. Straining to hear he barely caught Hermione's softly spoken "tell me" when he saw Harry lean even closer and begin to whisper into her ear.

Charlie watched discretely as Harry whispered rapidly into the girl's ear. He was unable to hear the words but could clearly see their effect on Hermione. Her eyes widened and slowly her face flushed redder and redder. When Harry finally stopped talking and pulled away he was looking at his friend sheepishly.

"Oh Harry! Wow I mean just wow" Hermione said breathlessly and then glancing quickly at Charlie began to giggle. Charlie wondered if they were talking about him but no that was impossible. Harry's next words cut through him like a knife.

"You see why I've got to go I can't take it much longer."

Charlie felt sick. They were talking about him. Harry must have noticed the way Charlie felt and was leaving to spare them both the embarrassment. Charlie felt sick with guilt. He'd tried so hard to be discrete and keep his feelings to himself but clearly he hadn't succeeded.

In the days that followed Charlie tried several times to catch Harry. He wanted to apologize and beg him not to go on his account. It seemed impossible though. Every time he cornered the younger man he'd have a reason to walk away and quickly. As it was he'd gone from spending most of his time with Harry to spending none of it. They still talked at dinner but it was stilted Harry always seemed tense and anxious. Charlie felt terrible, he hated himself for making Harry feel uncomfortable in a place he aught to always be safe.

Finally word came down that Harry had found a flat in London. Mrs. Weasley was less than thrilled but conceded that a young man needed his space. Harry was issued a standing dinner and holiday invitation and was sent on his way. The next three days were bleak for Charlie. Even not talking seeing Harry everyday had been wonderful, he'd gotten used to the other man's shy smiles and slightly sarcastic sense of humor.

Three days after leaving Harry dropped in again for dinner. He barely talked with Charlie instead seating himself between Ron and Hermione. They kept him engaged for the entire evening but just as he was leaving he turned and caught Charlie watching him. Harry smiled and said.

"I'm having a house warming party this weekend. I hope you'll be there," Before Charlie could answer Hermione grabbed his attention again.

"You promised you'd let me look at it," Harry's cheeks colored faintly.

"Well okay but no one but you sees it right?" Harry sounded embarrassed and was trying to talk softly. Charlie watched curiously as he drew a notebook out of his pocket and enlarged it.

"Nobody Hermione keep it with you at all times until you give it back to me." Harry sounded pretty intense but Hermione just rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I promise Harry, it won't leave my hands." She took it from him and for a moment Harry looked like he wanted to grab it back but instead he kissed her on the cheek and apparated away.

Charlie spent the next few days debating with himself about the party and spying on Hermione. He had to give it too her she was true to her word. Hermione always seemed to have the notebook with her even when she wasn't reading it, it was within reach and eye line. She also gave no hint as to what it might contain though she spent a lot of time reading with a strange smile on her face. Oddly whenever she saw Charlie looked at her afterwards she would blush.

The curiosity was killing him. It was part of the reason he ultimately decided to avoid the party. Another reason was Harry, while he definitely wanted to see the other man he definitely did not want to see him drinking and possibly flirting with other men. It seemed logical that now that Harry was living on his own and an adult he'd be dating. Charlie didn't think he could take it if he saw Harry kiss someone else or even just flirt with them.

After everyone else had left for the party and his parents went to bed Charlie went up to the room Ginny was sharing with Hermione. He searched diligently but apparently the mysterious notebook had also gone to the party. His mission a failure Charlie went back to his room and got to moping. God he missed Harry.

* * *

Authors Note: So I got sick and therefore behind on my chapter posting. To make it up to you I offer a deal. If I get lets say 5 reviews on this chapter by tomorrow night not only will I post the next chapter but as a bonus I will Post the details of what Harry whispered to Hermione. It's not really part of the story line and is mostly just smutty fantasy If you want to see it review me and It shall be yours


	5. Chapter 5

**What Harry Whispered.**

"Don't be ridiculous he could have anyone. You wouldn't believe the things running through my head."

"Tell me," Hermione said a bit breathlessly. Leaning in close Harry began to whisper to her.

"So picture this, we're out just playing a quick pick up game of Quidditch just the two of us. It's hot so Charlie takes of his shirt and so do I. His body glistening in the sun. You've seen how muscular he is imagine the sun shining on all that tan skin. I'm so distracted I can hardly fly. That's when it starts to rain, we quickly land but don't have time to retrieve our clothes as we dash to find shelter.

We end up huddled together under a tree while the rain thunders down on us. Far enough away from the house no one can see us. I start to shiver and he pulls me close rubbing my arms to warm me up. I can't help myself as my face ends up pressed against his chest. I can hear his heart beating and realize its going as fast as mine. At that moment I realize he wants me as much as I want him. Without thinking I lean forward and gently lick his nipple.

He moans holding me tighter so I do it again and again moving my mouth along his chest licking up the drops of water that still cover him. After a few moments he pushes me away from him and up against the tree. Pulling his body tightly against mine he kisses me fiercely. I can feel how hard he is in those tight leather pants he's always wearing and I can't help but buck up against him.

He pulls away and tells me he's wanted me for months but hasn't wanted to say. He tells me I'm sexy and that he needs to taste me then without warning he falls to his knees and starts pulling open the zip on my jeans. Once he's got my cock out, he starts sucking me. All I can do is moan and beg helplessly while he pleasures me. Finally I'm coming screaming his name as I do.

And that's just one of them Hermione every time I see him I've got all these ideas flashing through my brain."

"Oh Harry! Wow I mean just wow" Hermione said breathlessly and then glancing quickly at Charlie began to giggle.

* * *

Authors note: Sorry this took so much longer than I said it would. I got caught up in a really good fic and It completely ruled my life for a few days (Skin Deep by Vingilot). Here is a promised bonus piece and I will also be posting the next regular chapter momentarily as well.


	6. Chapter 6

In the meantime Harry was also getting pretty good at moping. He'd hoped that once Charlie was not longer before him everyday his lust and need would fade to nothing. He'd gone out, met men and tried not to compare them with Charlie. It didn't work he was beyond smitten.

Meanwhile he'd begun writing out his sexual fantasies in vivid detail hoping to get them out of his system. It hadn't worked instead every completed fantasy seemed to lead him deeper into his obsession become more detailed and more elaborate. Hermione loved it. When Harry had told her he'd already filled one entire notebook with imagined Harry and Charlie Fuck scenarios she'd insisted on borrowing it.

Now two days after his party she was sitting on the floor of his flat while Ron napped on the sofa. After she'd finished notebook one she begged to be allowed to read what Harry had written since and was now perusing his sexual fantasies with voracious interest.

"Really Hermione, the way you go after these things. It's a bit creepy. I mean you're my best friend."

"Oh Harry don't be silly. I don't read them because they're about you I read them because I have a healthy appreciation for well written erotica. You have a gift Harry you should consider publishing." Harry laughed and not realizing that Ron had woken on the sofa replied.

"Oh great plan I can just see it now Hermione "Harry Potter and the Dragon Tamers Broomstick". It'll be a best seller" Ron sat up very abruptly.

"Don't tell me. Please don't tell me that all that stuff Hermione's been reading is about you shagging my brother." His eyes were wide and pleading. Harry exchanged a glance with Hermione then smiled at Ron.

"Alright Ron, I won't tell you."

"But. . .but Hermione! He's my brother!" Ron was looking utterly betrayed now. "Please don't tell me you've been thinking about him all those times we've. . . "

"Oh Ron! No I only ever think of you but I mean, you both have red hair so when Harry writes about him it's pretty easy to picture you instead only . . . you know . . . taming dragons."

It was at this moment that Harry started laughing unable to hold it in any longer. Ron and Hermione couldn't help but join in and soon they were all roaring with laughter. Somehow the image of Ron the Dragon Tamer was just too much to take. Once they calmed down Ron was looking at Harry curiously.

"I don't understand why; if you fancy Charlie you don't just tell him so."

"Because he'd never go for it! I mean he didn't even come to the party. I only threw the party so he'd come and he stayed home. Alone at the Burrow rather than spend the night getting drunk with me."

"Huh" was all Ron said so soon the conversation turned to other things.

* * *

Ron Weasley has been accused of having the emotional depth of a teaspoon and considering it had taken him four years to figure out his best friend was a girl and three more to finally kiss her, he thought the assessment was a fair one. That didn't mean he didn't care though or that he didn't know his family. That's why he was surprised to learn Harry thought Charlie didn't like him. Ron had been pretty caught up in Hermione lately but he'd been pretty sure Charlie was interested. For now however he kept it to himself.

Charlie had always been the quietest of Ron's brothers. Definitely a prankster but still far more introverted more concerned with dragons than much else. In fact Ron couldn't ever remember knowing that Charlie fancied someone. He supposed part of this was that Charlie was gay but most of it was just that Charlie was too busy with other things. So with this in mind he began playing closer attention to see if he could figure Charlie out. It didn't take long now that Ron was paying attention.

Charlie wasn't like Bill who leered and said suggestive things. He wasn't like the twins had been who tended to stand close and smile warmly. No Charlie just watched rather like he was observing a wild animal. Ron noticed it when Harry came over for dinner. When Charlie talked to Harry he was warm but didn't stand to close and wasn't flirty.

It was when Charlie wasn't talking to Harry that he gave himself away. He was always listening to anything Harry said. Even if Harry was just commenting on the food or something dull. His eyes tracked him as he moved around the room. Ron was strongly reminded of when they were young and Charlie had seen his first Dragon. It had been a family trip to a magical zoo. Charlie had refused to leave the Dragon area and ended up being picked up by his parents later after they'd taken the rest of them to visit other animals. Charlie had just watched that Dragon sleep and eat all day long.

Ron could understand why Harry didn't think Charlie was interested but after a few days Ron suspected the truth by the end of a month Ron was certain.

Charlie Weasley was hopelessly in love with Harry Potter.

* * *

"It's Harry's party tonight" Charlie sat up from where he'd been half sleeping on the rug of the family room in front of the fireplace and looked at Ron curiously.

"Party?"

"You know for his birthday. He invited you ages ago."

"Oh right, I forgot." He hadn't of course. He'd been thinking about Harry's birthday for weeks trying to decide what if anything to get him.

"Are you coming then?" Ron was looking at him with an oddly intense expression and Charlie glanced about in surprise realizing no one else was around. He shrugged at his brother.

"I dunno, might stop by. I've got some things to do though so we'll see."

"Like what?"

"What?" Ron rolled his eyes.

"What have you got to do other than go to Harry's party?"

"Oh err. . ." Charlie had not thought he'd have to provide details and found himself drawing a blank.

"Good then you can come."

"No, I dunno I can't promise we'll see." Charlie mumbled unsure what to make of his suddenly assertive little brother. What did he care if Charlie went to the party?

"Charlie quit being a prat! Come to the bloody party, confess your love and snog him already!" Charlie gaped at his little brother.

"Err. . .sorry what? Confess my love I'm not-" Charlie suspected he looked like a gaping fish. Ron interrupted him.

"Look Charlie, this isn't easy for me but honestly enough is enough. Between you staring at him like a starving man at a buffet and my girlfriend spending all her time reading his bloody specific book of sexual fantasies its enough! Just tell him how you feel or shag him or something."

"Wait book of sexual fantasies?" Charlie asked Hermione's notebook seeming to flash before his eyes. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Look the party starts at nine just be there." He said before tossing some floo powder into the fire and being whooshed away.

Charlie lay back on the rug. Was Ron serious? Harry wanted him? Wanted him enough to fill an entire notebook with what Ron claimed were sexual fantasies. The idea was thrilling. It made his blood heat up wondering just what Harry envisioned. In the last weeks he'd work desperately not to have too many fantasies about Harry. He still did of course more than once he'd imagined walking into his room to find Harry naked and eager but now the idea that Harry had similar thoughts was just too tantalizing to indulge.

Ron could be messing with him. He was related to the twins after all this could be some sort of bizarre practical joke. No real reason to though some how he doubted his brother would find amusement in setting Charlie up to be utterly humiliated by his best friend in front of tons of people. No probably not a joke then but that would mean Ron believed Harry was interested. Ron was his best friend after all if anyone would know who Harry fancied it'd be Ron.

* * *

Authors notes: Ah dear Ron hopefully he'll help our boys see sense. So we're coming to the end of what I have pre written leaving me more at your disposal. I also had a few people mention they'd like to see what is in the notebook. On top of that I had one complaint that I was "demanding" reviews. I don't demand I beg, plead and bribe.

As such I have questions. If I were to write out a few notebook stories they would probably be in similar form to the previous chapter where Harry told Hermione his fantasy. Most would be first person but also the length of a regular chapter possibly a bit longer. I have a few ideas but would also like to hear yours. If you'd like to see them let me know. It won't affect the overall content or plot of the story and will be more like a short one shot fic entirely separate built of Harry's own sexual fantasies.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry's party was in full swing and like the last one Charlie had not shown. Harry tried not to be disappointed. Tons of his friends had turned out and everyone seemed to be having a lot of fun. Laughing and dancing while drinking heavily even Ginny had made an appearance. At the moment she appeared to be dancing rather suggestively with a delighted looking Dean Thomas.

Harry didn't want to be a buzz kill but still he found himself leaning against the wall, speaking to no one and drinking a fizzy but very strong beverage. He smiled whenever anyone spoke to him but overall he'd wished they'd all just leave. The party was Hermione and Ron's idea Harry had just wanted to stay in and maybe watch some telly. Harry didn't mind he knew his friends loved that he had his own place where they could enact their legal right to drink without having to justify it to their parents. He just wanted to see Charlie.

He'd told himself if Charlie showed he'd make a move. Charlie wasn't a close friend after all and he doubted the Weasley's would disown him for it and when it went badly he could always blame it on the drinking. Harry downed his glass, not that it mattered as Charlie had chosen not to show up at all. Not, Harry supposed, that he'd really said he would. Harry had just hoped. Feeling disgusted with himself Harry set his glass down on the nearest hard surface and went to his room.

Sadly his room was already occupied by a desperately snogging Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott. Harry left before they saw him feeling that at least someone was having a good time. He pushed through his well wishers receiving many slaps on the back and congratulatory slaps along the way before finally opening the door of his flat and leaving them to it.

Walking quickly down a flight of stairs and out into the hot summer night Harry was brought up short. A tall red haired man was leaning against the streetlamp in front of his flat. His eyes were directed up to the second floor from which the clear sounds of merry making were drifting down. Harry thought to himself that he'd better cast some silencing wards after today's party otherwise he'd have some very put out neighbors. For the moment though Harry could only stare in shock at the man in front of him.

"Charlie?"

* * *

Charlie had arrived on time for the party, he'd even made it to the door before turning around and going back downstairs. Since then he'd just been standing watching. Possibly hoping Harry would come to the window and see him. He knew it was a bit creepy and completely cowardly. He'd faced Dragons, battled death eaters and fallen from broomsticks without hesitation yet somehow going in there and telling Harry Potter he was hopelessly in love with him was far more terrifying.

Instead he just stood there going over the plan in his head. He'd go up there say his bit be politely declined and then leave. Easy that, like falling off a broom. How did one tell Harry Potter they were in love with him or at least they hoped to be? Charlie had almost resolved to leave forget the whole thing but then Ron's words would float back to him and he'd pause stuck between cowardice and courage.

This was how Harry found him nearly an hour after Charlie had arrived. Harry was now staring at him his green eyes wide and questioning.

"How long have you been out here?"

"Oh. . .err. Not long."

"You could've apparated right in. Didn't Ron tell you?" He had but Charlie shook his head anyhow then shrugged.

"Well yes but I've never been so I thought it'd be better to land somewhere I knew no one would be." Surprisingly Harry's face broke into a grin.

"Ron told me about your test." For a moment Charlie drew a blank before the image of himself dropping on top of some poor old woman flashed back into his head. He laughed.

"Yeah I'd hate to have history repeat itself. What are you doing out here anyhow? You seem to be having a very successful party upstairs." Charlie asked curious. Harry flashed him a guilty grin.

"Just needed a bit of air." Charlie nodded understanding. While they'd been having this little back and forth Harry had been slowly moving closer and Charlie suddenly found himself within inches of the other man. He was looking down into Harry's eyes and he was suddenly acutely aware of his own body. His heart was beating loudly in his chest and his breath was coming in and out rather heavily. Harry was looking up at him and Charlie realized it was his turn to talk.

"So-" Charlie paused having nothing to follow it up with but Harry didn't seem to notice he was moving even closer. Charlie could now feel the other man's breath against his chin. Suddenly Harry took a deep breath and then before Charlie could move or even think Harry pressed his soft lips against his own. For a moment neither of them moved. Charlie was surprised at just how soft Harry's lips were.

Before he could really appreciate it or even deepen the kiss Harry had pulled away.

"Sorry, I just- - - I'll see you inside" Harry turned and moved walked back inside the building.

* * *

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

Harry'd really fucked it up this time. He couldn't believe he'd just kissed Charlie and because he hadn't been holding a drink and speaking in an utterly reasonable way he couldn't even blame it on the liquor. Stupid.

He was halfway down the hall when someone grabbed his arm and tugged him back. Charlie spun him around and pushed him up against a nearby wall. His body was flush against Harry's so close Harry was sure Charlie could feel his heart pounding.

"Sorry lets try that again." Charlie said gruffly and then he was kissing him. This wasn't like before. Harry had been quick and timid but Charlie seemed to be kissing him like it was going out of style. Charlie's hands had found their way to Harry's waist and were gripping him tightly holding him in place. Harry moved his hands up to wrap them around Charlie's neck letting his fingers trace the skin there. Charlie moaned and Harry used the chance to slip his tongue into the other man's mouth.

They stood like that for several minutes kissing desperately before they broke off panting heavily. Charlie leaned his forehead against Harry's and looked into his eyes.

"Want to go back upstairs?" Harry swallowed then nodded.

"Yeah I have a room there with a bed."

* * *

Authors Note: So I seem to find myself lacking inspiration/motivation. I always find it helps to read a story featuring my leads when this happens to me to get me back in the mood for their love. If anyone knows any good Charlie/Harry stories let me know. I could use the inspiration to get this thing going again.

Thanks again for all the lovely reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

*****Lemon in this chapter clearly marked with MMMMM read at your own risk*****

The trip up the stairs to Harry's flat took longer than it should have. Mostly because Charlie could only go a few steps before pushing Harry against the nearest surface and kissing him again and again loving the fact that he was finally allowed to do so. Harry didn't seem to mind as he arched into Charlie's body matching him kiss for kiss. They probably would have ended up finishing right there in the hallway had one of Harry's new neighbors not swung her door open to glare at them.

Finally at the door Charlie pressed Harry into it tangling his hands in the silky black hair and biting his way down Harry's neck. Harry's whimpers quickly became breathless moans and Charlie shuddered as he felt questing fingers sneak under his shirt and tweak his nipples. He was aching with need and wasn't prepared to rule out the possibility of coming in his pants. It was this thought that caused him to pull away.

"Harry, I can't . . . let's go inside so you can show me that bed you mentioned." Charlie said barely recognizing his voice it was so rough with need. Harry nodded quickly and turned to open the door.

* * *

It is understandable given how preoccupied they were with one another that they had forgotten the party still raging in Harry's flat. If they'd remembered no doubt they would have moved up the stairs more quickly so as to return before Harry was missed. They hadn't remember however so as soon as they door open several people cried

"Harry!" and a pair of hands quickly dragged Harry through the door. The hands turned out to belong to Seamus Finnegan who was attempting to chat up a girl Harry didn't know.

"Sylvia this is my best mate Harry Potter. We go way back tell her Harry," Harry glanced at the girl before quickly looking around for Charlie. The man was leaning against the now closed front door watching Harry with eyes still burning with lust. Harry swallowed and turned back to Seamus and Sylvia he was nodding.

"Oh yeah me and Seamus go way back" and pulling away Harry quickly cast a Sonorus on himself and addressed the crowd. "So I'm afraid there have been complaints my neighbors are quite mad about the noise. It was lovely to see you all but you'll have to leave." There were various noises of objection but Harry was deaf to them entirely focused on Charlie's burning lust filled gaze.

It ended up that Hermione and Ron were the ones to actually escort people to the floo and go around encouraging a speedy exit. Finally with a quick thumbs up from Ron and a wave from Hermione; they were alone again. Harry stood across from Charlie almost expecting the other man to yell 'Just Kidding' and apparate out.

Instead Charlie smirked and crossing the room kissed Harry again. Just as before Harry was overwhelmed with the feel of Charlie's firm body pressed against his. Charlie's hands roamed freely down Harry's chest finally finding the hem of his shirt and slipping his hands underneath to caress the skin of Harry's abdomen. Harry moaned into Charlie's mouth and arched further into him.

* * *

Charlie broke off from kissing Harry to trail his mouth across his jaw and down his throat relishing the throaty moans and whimpers coming from the other man's mouth. Charlie stepped back to tug Harry's shirt over his head revealing his thin muscular frame. Unable to resist Charlie began to bite and lick at Harry's collar bone before proceeding to his nipples. Harry's fingers had found their way into his shirt and were now scratching teasingly on his back. Charlie continued his exploration of Harry's chest before falling to his knees. Their height difference was such that Charlie could nip and tease Harry's belly button and hip bones.

Finally Charlie had explored all he could without removing more clothing and glancing at Harry to confirm it was all right Charlie began to tug at the buttons of Harry's jeans. Opening them was made difficult by Harry's straining arousal pressing against the fabric of the zipper. Unable to resist Charlie caressed Harry through his jeans and Harry released a desperate whimper.

"Oh. . .Charlie"

**MMMMMM**

With this added prompting Charlie gave another desperate tug of Harry's jeans and managed to pull them down taking his boxers as well. Harry's erection sprang forth and Harry gasped. Charlie took a moment to just look at the other man. Harry was leaned against his living room wall his head thrown back. His chest was covered with bite marks of varying severity and his hard member was jutting proudly before him. He looked utterly debauched and even more beautiful then in any of the fantasies Charlie had indulged in over the years.

Harry's breathing is finally starting to even out but Charlie doesn't want him to calm down just yet so in one smooth motion he swallows Harry's cock all the way down. Harry let out an inarticulate shout as Charlie began to work him in earnest sucking up a down Harry's hard member. Harry's fingers reach down and tangle in Charlie's hair tugging it as Charlie moves back and forth over his cock. Charlie loves it. He loves Harry's fingers in his hair and the feel of all that hard flesh filling his mouth. He loves the bitter tang of Harry's pre come and the way his pubic hairs tickle Charlie's nose.

Mostly though Charlie loves the noises, the soft whimpering almost keening noises; Harry is coming utterly undone and it's enough to pull Charlie right to the edge. Harry tries to warn him but Charlie refuses to pull back and is soon swallowing down Harry's orgasm with relish. Harry's knees give out and Charlie helps him slide to a sitting position. He looks a mess with kiss stained lips and his jeans still bunched around his ankles. Charlie can't help but kiss him. After several lazy moments Harry pulled back.

**MMMMM**

"Charlie that was . . . Amazing" Harry is breathless and Charlie is smirking at him when a thought suddenly occurs to him.

"That wasn't? Was that your first blow job?" Harry blushed and glanced away.

"Well I only ever really dated Ginny and we never . . . I mean she never did anything like that."

The rush of possessive happiness that rushes over Charlie is almost overwhelming. He was Harry's first. Harry could have anyone and he'd chosen him. Harry meanwhile was looking anxious.

"You don't mind do you? I mean I don't have a lot of experience but-" Charlie kissed Harry cutting off what sounded like the start of a rant.

"I don't mind. I think it's great actually I have lots to teach you" and pulling Harry to his feet "I believe you mentioned a bed."

Harry flushed again.

"But what about you? You didn't come did you?" He asked even as he ran a hand over Charlie's erection visibly straining against his leather pants. Charlie moaned.

"Show me to your bed Harry and we'll start your first lesson."

The End

* * *

Author's notes: You thought I'd abandoned you didn't you? Anyway this is the end. I hope you liked it. Please review!1


End file.
